List of the Departed
The following people departed on October 14, 2011. *Rebeca Arthur ("Penguin One, Us Zero") *Anthony Bourdain ("Pilot") *Rikeem Burd (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Gary Busey ("Pilot," "The Book of Kevin") *A. Caporuscia (pornographer, according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Fran Clary (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Douglas Isaac Durst ("Pilot") *Erin Durst ("Pilot") *Jeremy Durst ("Pilot") *Paul Glouski (Departed while imprisoned in a fridge in the woods as a prank, "Solace for Tired Feet") *Judge Roy Hader (Criminal Court judge; departed from his car, resulting in the accident that caused Mary's condition; according to Matt's newspaper, took bribes from a firm called Jones & Denton that affected his verdicts, supporting his lavish lifestyle, including homes in Mapleton's exclusive Garden Heights district and Vero Beach, Florida) (“Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Rumilo Ishii (habitual drunk driver, according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Amber Johnson (maiden name Amber Richardson; nickname "Bambi"; wife and mother of three; served in the PTA; pharmacist trainee who stole and sold prescription drugs to Clinton Community College students) (according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Jeff Kajan (robber, according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Jennifer Lopez ("Pilot") *Reann Martinez (name written on Jarden sign, as "Ry + Reann Martinez," in "A Matter of Geography") *Ry Martinez (name written on Jarden sign, as "Ry + Reann Martinez," in "A Matter of Geography") *Bill McMullen (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Bob Nash (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Shaquille O'Neal ("Pilot") *Kanita Ollect (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Bill Olley (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Colby Parker (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Charles Patterson (34-year-old with Down Syndrome) ("Penguin One, Us Zero") *Bronson Pinchot ("Penguin One, Us Zero") *Sam Playford (Grace's husband) ("Crazy Whitefella Thinking") *Margery Prentiss (man asks John to communicate with his sister; DSD website, "G'Day Melbourne") *Bonnie Raitt ("Pilot") *Pope Benedict XVI (born Joseph Ratzinger) ("Pilot") *Condoleezza Rice ("Pilot") *Susan Rockett (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Maggie Roninberg (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Salman Rushdie ("Pilot") *Andrew Sasaki (gambled away his paycheck and his kids' college fund every week at the "Indian casino in Connecticut"; used to work with Craig MacNair; “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Albert Wayne Studdard (abducted a young girl walking home from school, violated her, and strangled her to death; departed from his jail cell) (according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Annie Tate (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Mr. Tunney ("Pilot") *Gary Van Nuis (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Mikey D. Washer (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Alice West (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Milton West Sr. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Melanie Wilson ("Penguin One, Us Zero") *Joyce Wong (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Patrick Richard Younger (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") *Gerald Marcus Zimmerman (name read on Heroes' Day, "Pilot") Full Name Unknown *Abbye (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Akshanay (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Alan (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Alex (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Alice (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Alysse ("Pilot") *Ang (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography"; end of name is likely cut off) *Anne McM. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Annie (on banner in Amarillo community center. "B.J. and the A.C.") *Anya (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Arielo (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography"; letters may be cut off at the beginning of the name) *Bar (name written on Jarden sign, as "Rob + Bar + Bobby," in "A Matter of Geography") *Barb (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Barb (name written on Jarden sign, as "Barb + Ed," in "A Matter of Geography") *Bernadette (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Bobby (name written on Jarden sign, as "Rob + Bar + Bobby," in "A Matter of Geography") *Bobby (memorial board in honky tonk: "Bobby where are you?" "Ten Thirteen") *Brown Man (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Carley (name written on Jarden sign, "Dave + Carley," in "A Matter of Geography") *Charlie (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Chase (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Chris (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Dana (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Dane (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Daniel (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Dave (name written on Jarden sign, "Dave + Carley," in "A Matter of Geography") *David (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Diane J. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Dominic (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *E.D.E. (name written on Jarden sign, "J.C.S. + E.D.E.," in "A Matter of Geography") *Ed (name written on Jarden sign, as "Barb + Ed," in "A Matter of Geography") *Elena S. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Ellie Belly (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Emily (14-month-old daughter of Christian radio show caller Andy) ("I Live Here Now") *Emma (from Houston; written on Jarden sign, "Willie and Emma," in "A Matter of Geography") *Emma (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Erika (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Fabian (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Gary (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Gina (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Grace (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Guinod (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Iain (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Ingrid (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Isaac (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *J.C.S. (name written on Jarden sign, "J.C.S. + E.D.E.," in "A Matter of Geography") *JMG (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *J. Power (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *James (on banner in Amarillo community center. "B.J. and the A.C.") *James (name written on Jarden sign, as "Kara + James," in "A Matter of Geography") *Jane (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Jesella (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Jessica (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Jill (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Jniya (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Joanne (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Joe (name written on Jarden sign, as "Uncle Joe," in "A Matter of Geography") *Johnny (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Jon (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Jonathan (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Kaeter (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Kara (name written on Jarden sign, as "Kara + James," in "A Matter of Geography") *Kate (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Katie (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Ken (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Kenny (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Kristii (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Laura (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Lauren (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Lena (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Leoriley (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Lisa (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Martin (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Martha (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Mary S. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Matt (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Milan (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Mindy (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Nikole (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Paul (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Rhonda (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Rob (name written on Jarden sign, as "Rob + Bar + Bobby," in "A Matter of Geography") *Rod (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Roxanne (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Ryan (name written on Jarden sign in, as "Sean + Ryan," "A Matter of Geography") *Sadie (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Sal (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Sally (on banner in Amarillo community center. "B.J. and the A.C.") *Samantha (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Sam ("Pilot ") *Sean (name written on Jarden sign, as "Sean + Ryan," in "A Matter of Geography") *Seth (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Shaina (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Sophia (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Sophie (sign through window on G'Day Melbourne, "G'Day Melbourne") *Susan (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Tim (on sign at parade in "Pilot") *Tim S. (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Vakria (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Vash (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Victoria (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Wolfgang (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") *Willie (from Houston; written on Jarden sign, "Willie and Emma," in "A Matter of Geography") *Zack (name written on Jarden sign in "A Matter of Geography") Name Unknown *Little Boy's father ("Pilot ") *Jay Dofrman's little sister ("Pilot") *Wayne Gilchrest's son ("Pilot") *Paul (Kevin's neighbor)'s brother (implied, "Penguin One, Us Zero") *Porter (casino manager)'s nine-year-old niece (“Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *"Older Cop"'s brother-in-law (considered "kind of a dipshit") ("Pilot") *Jeffrey Stewart's husband ("Guest") *Someone related to Lauren Dieter (per Legacy badge, "Guest") *Someone related to Ronni Basis (per Legacy badge, "Guest") *Patrick Johansen's parents, and two others ("Guest") *Someone related to Celia Odalys ("Guest") *Younger Asian woman (seen in "The Garveys at Their Best"; the older woman is placing a mosaic of the younger woman's face on the side of the house in Pilot) *Woman who beat her kids (according to Matt's newspaper, "Pilot") *Man who abandoned his family (according to Matt's newspaper, "Penguin One, Us Zero") *Woman who committed adultery (according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *A pederast (according to Matt's newspaper, “Two Boats and a Helicopter”) *Girl from the electrical circuit Jill and Tom were making at the science fair ("The Garveys at Their Best") *The Woman Kevin was having sex with at the moment of the Departure ("The Garveys at Their Best") *Laurie's fetus ("The Garveys at Their Best") *Man sitting in Greenway Park ("The Prodigal Son Returns"; seen as Loved One) *Person cleaning gutter on house ("The Prodigal Son Returns"; seen as Loved One) *The register girl at the Big W in the town near Grace ("Crazy Whitefella Thinking") *Man in supermarket (Nora says she encountered him in the 2% World; he says everyone in the supermarket but him disappeared, "The Book of Nora") *Woman (Nora says she encountered her in the 2% World; her husband, three children, and eight grandchildren were all part of the 98%, "The Book of Nora") Book The following is a list of individuals who are said to have departed in the novel on which the show is based. * Mr. Boundy (Tom's junior high substitute teacher whose bad breath was the stuff of legend) * Ernie Costello (former bartender at the Midway Lounge) * Shirley De Santos (her students carry a banner on Heroes' Day) * Doug Durst * Erin Durst * Jeremy Durst * Dr. Hillary Edgers (a respected pediatrician Matt attacks in his newsletter for her bisexual college years) * Henry Gilchrest (son of Wayne and Tori; 8 years old; good at baseball, soccer, chess) * Chip Gleason (Alpha Tau Omega pledge at Syracuse U.; secretly taped the girls he had sex with then showed the tapes in the TV room; apparently departed while Stacy Greenglass rode him reverse cowgirl-style) * Ed Hackney (universally despised vice principal from Tom's high school) * Jennifer Lopez * "The nerdy guy in the Verizon ads" (Paul Marcarelli) * John Mellencamp * Shaquille O'Neal * Bud Phipps (marchers have a "We Miss Bud Phipps" banner in the Heroes' Day parade) * Vladimir Putin * Adam Sandler * Carl Stenhauer (the only member of Kevin's Carpe Diem softball team to depart; a mediocre pitcher and second-string outfielder) * Jen Sussman (Jill's childhood friend; departed in her basement while she and Jill watched a "sad but hilarious video of a little kid punching himself in the head and pretending like it didn't hurt") * Greta Van Susteren * Jon Verbecki (Tom's childhood friend; sensitive, bothered by labels in his clothes; had to listen to "Julia" by the Beatles on loop to sleep; family moved to New Hampshire in sixth grade; departed while on an elliptical at the gym; Tom's "special someone") * Eva Washington (a classmate of Reverend Kaminsky in Divinity School; when Wayne speaks at Kaminsky's Rochester church, she is Kaminsky's "special someone") * Ashley (three-year-old granddaughter of Martha Reeder, who works the stamp window at the Mapleton Post Office) * Bob (Melissa Hulbert's husband of twenty years, who left her for his assistant; departed while in an elevator in a parking garage next to his office) * Donnie ("Where's Donnie?" is burned in the grass along the entire length of the high school football field) * Emily (departed fiancee of Boston Barefoot Person Eggy; former graduate student at the Kennedy School of Government) * Giuseppe (crazy Italian guy who used to own Mario's Pizza Plus) * Jamie (husband of Jill's beloved fourth-grade teacher Holly Maffey) * Marbles (janitor at Tom's high school) * Nancy (wife of Carpe Diem cleanup hitter and star first baseman Mike Whalen) * Yvonne (Jamaican housekeeper of someone Tom knows named Dave Keegan) * Tom Garvey's Psych instructor at Syracuse U. * Twin of girl in Tom Garvey's English class at Syracuse U. * Mapleton health inspector Bruce Hardin's wife * Meg Lomax's mother * Meg Lomax's father's boss * Wife of Marty Powers (former softball teammate of Kevin) * Plumber Ralph Sorrento's daughter * Brother of Stan Washburn (cop and former Pop Warner coach of Kevin) * Aimee's mother * Gary's cousin * A guy Gary used to work with * Sister of Boston Barefoot Person Lucy "Ouch" * Miss Texas * The Pope * Chick who'd been dissed on The Bachelor * Latin American tyrant * Quarterback who'd never fulfilled his potential * Retired Supreme Court Justice * Witty political consultant * Various superstar chefs * Three members of Tom's high school graduating class * Two girls Meg Lomax knew in college